spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikini Bottom High
Bikini Bottom High is a new spin-off series about SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and their adventures in High School. This show airs on FOX's Sunday Animation Domination. This show is usually rated TV-PG, some episodes are TV-14 due to it's content. This show premiered September 25, 2011. Fox green-lighted the new series for 13 episodes and was impressed by it, so they added 10 episodes, giving the first season a total of 23. 18 of the first seasons episodes aired apart of the first broadcast season, the five left over episodes were added to season two which originally had 17 episodes. A third season was renewed for 20 episodes. Later a final fourth season was renewed with 24 episodes. The show ended on May 17, 2015 with the Graduation episode. The show was popular to earn a spin-off series. Sign Ups Add your name here if you want to work for this show *Jon23812 (Creator, Excitive Producer, Writer, Editor) *Rusty392 (Writer) *Spongeyfan77 (Editor,Writer) *IHeartSpongeBob (Editor) *SpongeTechX (Writer) *Dillon9988 (Writer, Editor) *nintengirl64(Animator, Creative Writer) *RamDarre (Writer) Rules *No removing episodes you didn't create *All episodes air on Sundays. *Put the date and your name next to the episode's title. *Have fun Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Veronica *Dionna Fishson *Eugene H. Krabs (Math Teacher) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Science Teacher) *Mrs. Puff (Boating Ed. Instructor) *Mr. Flounder (Principal) *Briana *Chanel *Ferguson Star (The gym teacher) *Aaliyah Williams Series Overview Episodes Season 1 *This season consists of 18 episodes *This season premiered September 25, 2011 and ended on May 20, 2012 1. The First Day of High School - September 25, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy,squidward,and aaliyah start High School and they meet new friends and some enemies. (TV-PG-D) (7.442 million viewers) 2. Fight - October 2, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob annoys the school bully and wants to fight SpongeBob after school. SpongeBob doesn't want to fight so he tries to hide from the bully. Can he avoid him? (TV-PG-DV) (6.69 million viewers) 3. Halloween Party - October 30, 2011 - Jon23812 Bikini Bottom High hosts a Halloween Party at their school on Halloween night. During the party the fake monsters come to life and attack the attendees. SpongeBob and Patrick decide to kill all those monsters, but they get killed by them and Bikini Bottom is destroyed. (TV-14-V) (8.00 million viewers) Note: '''This episode in non-canon. '''4. First Exam - November 6, 2011 - Ponyo Fan SpongeBob can't study for the first exam because of his friends bothering him. Can he tell them nicely to go away? (TV-PG) (4.256 million viewers) 5. School Dance - November 13, 2011 - Jon23812 There is a school dance at Bikini Bottom High. SpongeBob, Patrick and a few other don't like it so they make an anti-dance. (TV-PG-D) (6.224 million viewers) 6. Overnight Detention - November 20, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy,Squidward and aaliyah must complete a 10 page essay for ALL of their classes. They decide to divide up the work, and copy the others. When they are charged for plagiarism, they get sent to overnight detention. They all go mad and try to escape, but everything was locked securely. The next day they attack the principal for making them stay at overnight detention, so they get weekend detention. (TV-PG-DLV) (5.19 million viewers) 7. School Computers Take Over the School - November 27, 2011 - Jon23812 Sandy suggests that the school would be more efficient if they had computer labs. The principal says thay don't have enough money in the budget to make a computer lab, so Sandy creates her own computers. Once she does it, Bikini Bottom High finally has a computer lab. However the main computer malfunctioned and wants to take over the school with the help of the other computers. Sandy must stop the main computer. (TV-PG-DV) (5.236 million viewers) 8. Clubs - December 4, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob and Patrick and aaliyah must sign up for a school club. None of the clubs interest them so they start their own club. The Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Fan Club. Only 3 people join their club, the rule is that at least 22 people must join the club or else it gets banned. So SpongeBob and Patrick try to promote their club so more people can join. (TV-PG-D) (8.420 million viewers) 9. Deck the Halls - December 11, 2011 - Jon23812 Sandy caught laryngitis and her throat needs to be taken care of, however, for a Christmas prank every bully in school is decking people in the necks. Sandy must go through 7 hours of school without getting decked, or her voice will be gone forever. Meanwhile, SpongeBob has to give a secret Santa present to Patrick, but he doesn't know what to get him. (TV-14-DV) (5.992 million viewers) 10. Electives - March 11, 2012 - Jon23812 Squidward can't decide if he wants to take an Art class or a Band class. SpongeBob and Patrick want to take sculptering, and Sandy and Aaliyah wants to take AP Science. (TV-PG-D) (4.562 million viewers) 11. Squilliam Fancyson - March 18, 2012 - Jon23812 Squidward wants to be the top student in his band class, but Squilliam is taking his spot. Squidward must sabotage Squilliam. (TV-PG-LV) (4.993 million viewers) 12. April Fools - April 1, 2012 - Jon23812 SpongeBob and Patrick play April Fools pranks on each other and other student. One of their pranks go too far, and now they might be expelled. (TV-14-V) (5.456 million viewers) 13. 35 Hours - April 15, 2012 - Jon23812 There is a big party at Squilliam's house, and SpongeBob and Patrick and aaliyah want to be invited. They have to wait 5 days (35 school hours) for Squilliam to give to announcement on who's invited. (TV-14-DS) (4.692 million viewers) 14. Green Week (Part One) - April 22, 2012 - Jon23812 The Bikini Bottom is a dump, and Sandy wants to encourage the students to help recycle, and not litter. However, not everyone wants to do this. She goes to the Mayor of the Bikini Bottom about this, and he agrees, and makes a new law saying whoever doesn't recycle, will be expelled. (TV-14-DLV) (6.034 million viewers) 15. Green Week (Part Two) - April 22, 2012 - Jon23812 Everyone is mad at Sandy, and they send her death threats, and even try to kill her. Sandy uses her time machine to reverse time, so that her life will no longer be in danger. (TV-14-DLV) (6.045 million viewers) 16. There's No Place Like School - May 6, 2012 - Jon23812 Patrick is sick of school, and decides to drop out. Later he has a dream of how his life would be like, if he were to drop out forever. Patrick then decided to go back to school. (TV-PG-D) (5.00 million viewers) 17. School Lunches - May 13, 2012 - Jon23812 Sandy thinks the lunches in school aren't healthy. She comes up with a solution and inserts it into the school lunches to make them healthier, everyone loves them. During the week, the entire student body start getting really fat. Sandy finds out her solution has a side effect. She needs to find an antidote or the students will explode. (TV-14-V) (4.996 million viewers) 18. Finals - May 20, 2012 - Jon28312 SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward and Aaliyah take finals. (TV-PG-D) (6.152 million viewers) Season Two *Season two consists of 22 episodes. *Season two started September 30, 2012 and will end on May 19, 2013 1. The Wrestling Team -''' '''September 30, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 SpongeBob and Patrick attend the Wrestling Team and find out they have to face the School Bully and the bully threats him! They must get prepared before they are squashed! (TV-PG-DV) (5.155 million viewers) 2. 'Happy Halloween! - October 7, 2012 - Spongeyfan77' A ghost have been haunting Bikini Bottom High! Making books fly everywhere, mysterious Fs, moving food, doors opening and weird sounds! The Principal has even got injured by a doll! Chucky? Now SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Sandy must stop it before Halloween is in Bikini Bottom High forever! (TV-14-DV) (7.897 million viewers) Note: '''Like the previous Halloween special, Halloween Party, it is non-canon. '''3. 'The Mean Substitute - October 14, 2012 - Spongeyfan77' The 9th and 10th Grade Teachers are in a 4 day meeting! The math substitute is acting by mean giving everyone detention (including Patrick), for no reason letting students (including SpongeBob) hold bladder for a long time and giving out tons of homework, and giving Fs for no reason (including Sandy). They later find out that the substitute is a criminal and they must stop him! (TV-PG-DL) (4.997 million viewers) 4. Math Uniform - October 21, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 Mr. Krabs tells his math class that they will be having Math Uniforms and it cost $30. SpongeBob is worried because if he doesn't bring his Math Uniform he will get 0s and detention everyday! What will SpongeBob do? He's suffureing, because of lack of money! (TV-PG-D) (4.787 million viewers) 5. Gross - November 4, 2012 - Jon23812 The school decides to serve nasty food. Sandy starts a petition to bring back tasty food. (TV-PG-DL) (6.325 million viewers) 6. The Concert - November 11, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 The Principle says all 10th or 9th Graders (whatever Grade they are in) must play an instrument. Squidward is very Excited but others..... Nope. But Squillam is patricipating too! And its too late! No Squidward has to deal with it. (TV-PG-D) (5.678 million viewers) 7. Vending and Vending - November 18, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 The School has now had a vending machine in the cafeteria! Because the School was a bit too poor to buy snacks. But everyone loves it! Now no one is buying lunch, so Sandy must stop this! (TV-14-D) (4.999 million viewers) Note: '''Even though Sandy may be stopped, the vending machines still remain. '''8. Skipped and Busted- November 25, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 Sandy has been sent to 12th grade as she got all As on her tests and she enjoys being a senior! But Sandy misses her friends and is getting bullied and attempt hits.......... (TV-PG-DLV) (6.455 million viewers) 9. Christmas in Bikini Bottom High - December 2, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 Bikini Bottom High is Celebrating Christmas! and are giving away presents! Everyone has gotten a present but Squidward! Poor Squidward! Spongebob wants to cheer his friend up. (TV-PG) (8.104 million viewers) 10.Popularity List - December 9, 2012 - Spongeyfan77 There is now a popularity list in Bikini Bottom High School! List #Squillam Fancyson #Leroy Fishkins #Patrick Star #Coolbob Awesomepants #Derrin Fishson #Sandy Cheeks #Sarah Lithtfish #Leo Duffus #Spongebob Squarepants #Squidward Tentacles Squidward is in the bottom of the chain! He must get to number 1 or atleast higher than Squillam! (TV-PG-DL) (7.678 million viewers) 11.New Sponge in Town! - January 6, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 Derrick Spongeson (Nicknamed Coolbob Awesomepants) is a new student in Bikini Bottom High! and He's Very Popular and is friends with Squillam Fancyson! Spongebob is very jealous but than remembers....... He was in his class in Bikini Bottom Academy! (Middle School) Spongebob and Squidward must stop them! (TV-14-DLS) (8.000 Million Viewers) 12.Report Card Grades - January 13, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 Patrick has recived all Fs and Low Ds and must get his grades Higher! (TV-PG-D) (6.000 million viewers) 13. Parent Teacher Conference - January 27, 2013 - Jon23812 SpongeBob's history teacher failed him, and SpongeBob doesn't want his parents to know. He tries everything to make sure his parents don't meet with his History teacher. (TV-PG-D) (5.624 million viewers) 14. Valentine Day's Dance - February 10, 2013 - Jon23812 Valentine's Day is near and everyone is getting dates. Patrick is the only one left without a date. Patrick needs to find someone to take to the dance. (TV-14-L) (4.592 million viewers) Note: Veronica (Patrick's girlfriend) is now a main chatacter. 15. Fail and Stupid Star - February 24, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 As said by his Reading Teacher Patrick will be held back to the 8th grade and will be going back to Bikini Bottom Academy. Patrick must study hard for his next test and ATLEAST get a C-! (TV-PG-DL) (5.565 million viewers) Note:'''This is simular to the episode "Fail Fish" in Fish Hooks. '''16.Happy St Patrick's Day! - March 17, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 It is St Patrick's day and Patrick thinks the day belongs to him. Patrick Becomes StudentPresident of he Month and goes choas! Veronica is the Vice Student President! (TV-PG-DLSV) (6.135 million viewers) Short mini-Season of Bikini Bottom High (Episodes 17 - 19) 17. Turtlewoods High School vs Bikini Bottom High: Boxing and Rivarly - April 7, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 The Turtles of Turtlewoods High School are bullying the Bikini Bottom High School and Sandy is tired of this. Rivarly starts and one of them (Turtleson) challenges Spongebob into a Boxing Match! Spongebob doesn't want to do this! (TV-14-DLV) (8.154 million viewers) 18.Turtlewoods High School vs Bikini Bottom high: Cheerleading (1 hour special) - April 14, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 The Female Turtles Challenge The Girls Cheerleading Team (Including Veronica) will face tonight! and Veronica must work hard, but the Turtles (Both Male and Female) are pretty good chearleaders, but Spongebob, Patrick (Only for Veronica), Squidward and Sandy will help Veronica along with the others to win TONIGHT!! (TV-14-DLV) (8.344 million viewers) Note:'This is a Spoof of both the Fish Hooks Chearleading Concert and Bring it On! '''Songs Used:'Rihanna (We Found love) (Bikini Bottom High Song) Final:Party Rock '''19.Turtlewoods High School vs Bikini Bottom High: Final - April 21, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 There will be a science competetion Tonight! and Turttonthy is ready, Turtothy is is very excellent scientist and Sandy must face for the challenge! (TV-14-D) (7.985 million viewers) 20.Meet Dionna Fishson - May 5, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 Dionna Fishson is a new fish in Bikini Bottom High! and Squidward remembered her in Loch Bikini Bottom Academy. Spongebob and Squidward had a crush on her! and now Spongebob isn't focusing on his work....... (TV-PG-D) (7.034 million viewers) 21. Sophmore Paper - May 12, 2013 - Jon23812 SpongeBob must write a sophmore paper which is due in three days. He has trouble writing it so he pays someone to do it for him. The teacher later finds out that SpongeBob didn't write that paper, so she expells him. SpongeBob needs to find a way to get unexpelled. (TV-PG-LV) (6.789 million viewers) 22. Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy Comes to Bikini Bottom High - May 19, 2013 - Jon23812 Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy come to Bikini Bottom High to check out SpongeBob and Patrick's fan club. They don't like it and ask the Principal to shut down the club. SpongeBob and Patrick must change Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy's decision. (TV-PG-DLV) (8.901 million viewers) Season Three *Season three will consist of 20 episodes *Season started September 29, 2013 and will end May 18, 2014 1. Mr. Flounder's New Rule - September 29, 2013 - Jon23812 It's a new year at Bikini Bottom High, and Mr Flounder places a new rule. Juniors need to get a job, and work for 10 months in order to become a Senior. The guys need to find jobs. (TV-PG-DL) (7.673 million viewers) Note: 'SpongeBob works at the ''Greasy Grillers, Patrick works at an amusement park as a ticket guy, Sandy works for Mr Plankton, Squidward is a prop master for a theater, and Veronica works at a hair salon. ''2. Sandy gets an F - October '6, 2013 - Spongeyfan77' For first time ever Sandy gets a 59%! an F+ Sandy gets so mad at the Teacher 3 things happen. #Sandy yells at the teacher #Sandy gets suspended #Sandy gets put out from GT!!!! Sandy must get away from suspended and not let her parents know! (TV-14-DL) (6.676 million viewers) 3.Scary Movie - October 13, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 Spongebob and Patrick watch a scary movie and now are still thinking about it. (TV-PG-DLV) (5.978 million viewers) Note:'''This is not a Halloween Special '''4.I killed the Class pet - October 20, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 Spongebob accidently stabs the class pet Galpacos Giant Tortoise in Science class and Spongebob doesn't feel ashamed! Weird huh? Spongebob secretly hates tortoises and Spongebob might get Suspended and even Expelled! But theres one thing thats likely he will have to Animal Control! (TV-14-V) (8.506 million viewers) 5.Trick or Treat? (Halloween Special) - October 27, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 The guys go out trick or treat and they kidnapped inside a haunted house! they must get out before its too late! (TV-PG-DLV) (8.767 million viewers) 6. Jealously! - November 3, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 The guys attend cooking class and here are the grades for there first food.. Spongebob: A+ Patrick: B (Surprisely) Squidward: A- Dionna: A Sandy: A Veronica: B+ Squidward is very jealous and wants to kidnapp Spongebob but instead he switches names on his test............... (TV-PG-D) (7.452 million viewers) 7. Sports Team- November 10, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 Today in Gym Class the gym teacher says for the 85 min of class the guys will be playing some sports suggested by classmates. Sports the guys will be playing *Football *Soccer *Basketball *Baseball *Hockey *Jellyfishing Spongebob isn't very athletic and the other boy fish make fun of him and even one of them hit Spongebob the guys must go through these sports to win... (TV-PG-DLV) (7.065 million viewers) Quotes 1 Ferguson:Oh ok guys get ready "Blows Whistle" Jordan:Get the ball Maurice! "Throws Ball" Maurice:"Snickers" Get it Spongebob........... "Throws ball" Spongebob: I got it I got "Hits face" OWWW!!!!!!! Pickleberry Tartasauce Maurice:I knew it. Sandy:Shut up Maurice Maurice: "Hits Sandy" Sandy:Whatever Quotes 2 Ferguson:Baseball "Blows Whistle" Patrick:I'm Ready I'm Ready! Squilliam:"Throws ball" Patrick:"Hits Ball" Squilliam:"Gets hit by ball" Squidward:"Bursts out Laughing" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!! "Falls to the ground" Patrick:Oops. Note:'''Part of it was simialar to the Hey Arnold Episode. '''8. Thanksgiving feast - November 17, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 The guys have a thanksgiving lunch and a thanksgiving play. And Spongebob accidently trips on the play and everyone laughs at him. Spongebob is remembered as the kid who fell. Then he found a time machine And goes Choas. (TV-PG-DLV) (7.974 million viewers) Note:'''This episode is non-canon. '''9. Senior Slaves - November 24, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 The guys find out that the Seniors are making the juniors bow down to them and Sandy doesn't like this... (TV-PG-LV) (6.353 million viewers) 10. B.B.S.A - December 1, 2013 - Spongeyfan77 The guys will have a big test called B.B.S.A (Bikini Bottom School Asessment) Flounder says that if they don't get a 80% or Higher they will be held back. So Spongebob studies every single day just so he will at least get a B-! (TV-PG-D) (8.345 million viewers) 11. Christmas Decorations - 'December 8, 2013 - Spongeyfan77' The Principal says that to celebrate Christmas they will be decorating. But Spongebob has his own independent Ideas, Meanwhile Squidward tries to get a higher grade in Band class so he will play the solo instead of Squilliam. (TV-PG-D) (6.976 million viewers) 12. 2014 - January 5, 2014 - SpongeTechX The guys celebrate the New Year and a real bummer goes on. They read the newspaper and find out that the title says: "New Year Is Pointless! All people who celebrate it will be considered as idiots.". The guys decide to celebrate New Year anyway, and not care what anyone says about them. But after hours of people yelling out to them, "IDIOTS!", they get sick and tired of it, and decide to put a protest to cancel new year celebration for the whole Pacific Ocean, FOREVER. (TV-PG) (9.926 million viewers) 13. Battle of the Brains '''- '''January 12, 2014 - Dillon9988 Could it be... someones actually smarter than Sandy. Sandy will do whatever it takes to "outsmart" the new fish in town, Briana, but is everything as it seems? (TV-PG) (9.987 million viewers) Quotes: Briana: Just face it Sandy, someone is actually smarter than you! Sandy: Prove it! Briana: Ok. Who here has 101% in every class? Mua. Sandy: Is that even possible. Briana: Ofcourse it is. Why would I have it if it didn't exist? (Walks away) Sandy: Something smells fishy. Patrick: Oh, that's just me. 14. Absent-Minded - February 9, 2014 - Written by SpongeTechX ''(45 MINUTE SPECIAL)'' Spongebob is trying to think of a valentine for Sandy, but he has no ideas at all. He asks Patrick for an idea, but Patrick is obviously not smart enough to come up with something. So, Spongebob decides that he can either ruin Sandy's date with Spongebob, or come up with the best idea ever. And still 4 days later on Valentine's Day, Spongebob hasn't written A SINGLE DOT on his valentine yet. He has to get his valentine written before the prom begins, otherwise he thinks Sandy will brake up with Spongebob. Finally, at 6 pm the prom starts, and Spongebob still hasn't written anything yet. Then, Sandy comes in Spongebob's house and tells him it's time for the prom and his valentine better be ready, so then Spongebob says, "I'm so sorry, but I haven't written ANYTHING! *shows valentine*" Sandy laughs and says, "Spongebob, I don't NEED a valentine, I just need you. *smiles*" Spongebob then learns that writing a valentine isn't important, it's just the whole day of Valentine's Day. (TV-PG) (11.186 million viewers) 15. Party Rock Earworm - March 9, 2014 - Written by SpongeTechX Spongebob and Patrick find out that 3 years ago in 2011, Party Rock Anthem was made, and they decide to check it out. They dance to it the first time they hear it and they love it. But then, they get addicted to dancing to it and sometimes listen to it on the speakers full blast, and even sometimes Squidward calls the cops for a noise complaint. Spongebob and Patrick can't stop singing and dancing to it, so they call the doctor for help. The doctor finds out that it would be a stupid idea to get that "awesome" song out of someone's head. Spongebob and Patrick call Sandy instead, and she creates the most catchy country music ever, which gets rid of the earworm. Spongebob and Patrick agree to never listen to that song again. (NOTE: THIS EPISODE IS ALIKE TO THE REGULAR SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS EPISODE, EARWORM. THIS EPISODE IS NOT AFILIATED WITH THE EPISODE, THOUGH. SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS FAN WIKI DOES NOT OWN SPONGEBOB OR ANY RIGHTS TO IT.) (TV-PG) (17.089 million viewers (Whoa, that's a LOT.)) 16. Girls's Restroom List Part 1:Patrick cute? - March 16, 2014 - Spongeyfan77 Dionna,Chanel,Briana,Veronica and Sandy never told the secret in the Girl's Bathroom list. As there's a list of the girls who were kissed and The cute boys. And for a unknown reason Patrick is on the cute list. Who put Patrick on the list and will the boys know? (TV-PG-D) (13.043 million viewers (Mainly because of teens)) Notes:'''This was orginally going to only have 8.003 million viewers but teens boosted it up. The Sexual Situations is in TV-G level. '''17. Girls' Restroom List Part 2:Chanel Kissed - March 23, 2014 - Spongeyfan77 Chanel just got kissed by Adam Mirefish the cutest fish (to the girls) And her name gets put on the board! And Chanel doesn't want the boys to know. Meanwhile, But Spongebob gets knocked into the Girls room by Flats. And Maurice puts his name into the Epic Fail Board. Spongebob wants to get his name off! (TV-PG) (16.053 million viewers) (Due to Teens) 18. Science Project - April 6, 2014 - Spongeyfan77 Plankton anounces that the guys have to do science projects that are due in a week. The only one in the class that's ready is Sandy. The guys beg Sandy to help her. (TV-PG-DL) (8.535 million viewers) 19. Junior Prom - May 4, 2014 - Jon23812 The school has a junior prom, however Squidward is not invited. He attempts to sneak in, but gets thrown out every time. Veronica wants to make sure she wins Junior Prom Queen (TV-14-LV) (7.891 million viewers) 20. Summer Vacation - May 18, 2014 - Jon23812 Squidward goes on summer vacation to get a break from SpongeBob and Patrick, but SpongeBob and Patrick were hiding in his suitcase to surprise him. (TV-PG-L) (6.924 million viewers) Season Four *Season four will contain 24 episodes *The final season began September 28, 2014, and ended May 17, 2015. 1. Patrick Gets Held Back - September 28, 2014 - Jon23812 Patrick didn't do his ten months of work, so he is held back a year. Patrick needs to complete three more months to become a Senior. (TV-PG-D) ( 5.119 million viewers) Note: '''Patrick becomes a Senior in January. '''2. S.A.T. - October 5, 2014 - Jon23812 SpongeBob, Sandy, Squidward, Veronica, Briana, and Chanel take the S.A.T exam. (TV-PG-D) (6.424 million viewers) 3. Suspended for fun? - October 12, 2014 - Spongeyfan77 Patrick sees the School Bully get suspended for leaving the classroom and hitting people for basically no reason. Patrick thinks suspended is good so he decides he wants to get suspended. Meanwhile, Squidward must reads his project to the school in the concert room and Squidward is nervous. (TV-PG-LV) (7.546 million viewers) 4. 'Candyland? - October 19, 2014 - Spongeyfan77' Maurice tells the guys that there will be a Candyplace with lots of Candy tonight.Theres even a poster on the Bikini Bottom High Hallway. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Briana, Dionna, Billy, Squilliam,Veronica and Chanel go and the whole time it was a house that was haunted and scary things start to happen. Ghost,Monsters,Vampires. Everyone wants to leave! But Patrick thinks theres candy somewhere..... (TV-PG-V) (8.976 million viewers) Note: '''Unfortunately The Bully and Maurice tricked them the whole time. So Billy tied them up and they had a nice Halloween party. '''5. Class President - November 2, 2014 - Jon23812 SpongeBob and Sandy both run for Class President. Their competition gets the better of them and they start making fun of them in campaign posters. (TV-14-DL) ( 6.258 million viewers) 6. The 13 words of suspention! - November 9, 2014 - Spongeyfan77 The guys are reading there "Backup" books And the guys find out that fish that previously holded the book put swear words in it! And Spongebob says one of them! Oops! Flounder suspends Spongebob for 2 days. Flounder makes sure that Spongebob or no one NEVER says it EVER again! (TV-14-DL) (6.867 million viewers) 7. Lost Part 1 - November 16, 2014 - Spongeyfan77 It is dismissal time and it is time for the students to get in the bus. SpongeBob was to busy laughing at Patrick that both got into the wrong bus. As they got into bus 7737 U. Spongebob and Chanel ride 6342 D, Patrick 6354 Q. Squidward rides 6354 Q, Sandy rides 3635 H and Veronica rides 3636 J. Spongebob and Patrick get scared in the woods alone. So SpongeBob and Patrick must find a way to survive in the woods alone as they don't have cellphones. (TV-PG-DV) (6.314 million viewers) Note:'''It is unknown how SpongeBob and Patrick got into the woods. '''8. A Tale Of A Completely Ruined Feast - November 23, 2014 - Written by SpongeTechX The guys decide to go extreme on Thanksgiving by preparing 5 turkeys, 3 sets of green bean casserole, and 2 large pumpkin pies. This is awesome for Patrick, since he is overweight. But the guys have to prepare the food 4 days early from Thanksgiving because they have so much food to cook. When the food is ready 4 days later on Thanksgiving, it turns out that the food was burnt and Thanksgiving is pretty much ruined. The lesson: Never cook too much food for Thanksgiving, otherwise your food is pretty much doomed. (TV-PG) (5.942 million viewers) 9. Welcome To Advanced Class, The Place Of Doom - November 30, 2014 - Written by SpongeTechX Since Sandy is so smart, she is informed from the teachers that she will be staying in school for the whole Summer for advanced class so she can be way smarter. She definitely doesn't want this to happen, so she acts as if she is dumber to get out of this situation. But, the teachers just won't buy it. What will Sandy do?! (TV-PG) (11.006 million viewers) 10. Just Overwhelming - December 14, 2014 - Written by SpongeTechX The teachers inform the students that they will be taking 30 page-long tests everyday for the rest of the school year starting the next day, but Spongebob and Squidward decide to put a stop to this somehow. Can they get rid of this new, horrible, and overwhelming school rule? (TV-PG) (7.535 million viewers) 11. Lost Part 2 - December 21, 2014 - Spongeyfan77 The day continues in the wood with SpongeBob and Patrick. Lost,Alone. The guys have ripped clothes from being out so long alone. The guys notice a great grizzly sea-bear. The sea bear attempts to attack Spongebob. Spongebob becomes scared. The Sea-Bear charges. Patrick saves SpongeBob's Life. The Sea-Bear Scarely swims away. Patrick's Parents come and take the guys home. (TV-PG-V) (7.636 million viewers) 12. Patrick Moves Up - January 11, 2015 - Jon23812 Patrick has finished his hours and now he becomes a Senior. Now Patrick needs to catch up with the other so he can graduate by the end of the year. Meanwhile Plankton is up to something sneaky. (TV-PG) (6.002 million viewers) 13. The Middle Of The Year - February 1, 2015 - Written by SpongeTechX The middle of the year comes, and the guys, Sandy, and the rest of the class have to take their exams for all high school subjects. It turns out Patrick gets an A on it, but Spongebob gets a B-. Could this mean Patrick is getting smarter than Spongebob actually? (TV-PG) (9.737 million viewers) 14. Mispelling Disaster - February 15, 2015 - Written by SpongeTechX The guys take a quick reading quiz on Friday, and on Wednesday they get their grade results. Squidwards gets a D+, Spongebob gets a C-, and Patrick gets a D. Why could this be? Why would their grades be so low? It's not because of how well they did, it's because of bad spelling. If they spelled everything right, they would've all gotten atleast a B+ to an A+. The teachers force Squidward, Patrick, and Spongebob to take spelling classes now. (TV-PG-V) (7.117 million viewers) 15. The Test Of The Year- March 1, 2015, 2015- Written by RamDarre Patrick, Spongebob and Squidward forget to study for the Test Of The Year. It comes out with disasterous results. Patrick has 4 right, 647 wrong. Spongebob 201 right, 450 wrong and Squidward 2 right, 645 wrong. Will they have to change the grade or possibly fail? (TV-PG) (11.84 million viewers) 16. Substitute Teacher- March 8, 2015- Written by RamDarre There is a substitute teacher and Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward have a substitute teacher and wreck havoc when the teacher is in the bathroom. Then a kid brushes paint on the whiteboard saying "Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward was here." But if they get 1 more detention they are suspended! (TV-PG) (8.246 million viewers) 17. Pranks- March 15, 2015- Written by RamDarre Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick, and Sandy do pranks including: Spongebob- Ejecting Mr.Flounder out of his chair. Squidward- Prankcalling Mrs.Puff and playing his clarinet into it. Sandy- Putting a mentos in Planktons soda. Patrick- Hitting the fire alarm at lunch. But then they are caught and suspended! What will they do? (TV-PG-V) (13.45 Million viewers) Because everyone likes pranks. 18. Algebra 3- March 22, 2015- Written by RamDarre To pass math Patrick has to pass Algebra 3 which will be difficult. His helpers to pass: Spongebob, Squidward, and Sandy. Will he pass? (TV-PG) (5.784 million viewers) Note: Algebra 3 is the lowest level. 19. Bathroom TOKENS?- March 29, 2015- Written by RamDarre Now you can only use the bathroom once during class a month. Squidward, Sandy, Patrick, and Spongebob REALLY have to go and they are doing an experiment of water in science and no one has passes left. What will happen? (TV-PG) (8.764 million viewers) 20. Gas - April 5, 2015 - Jon23812 Poisonous gas has erupted from the basement. Students have to evacuate the building and school will be put off. It was Plankton who started the gas so he could work on something big. (TV-14-LV) (5.424 million viewers) 21. Studying - April 12, 2015 - Jon23812 Since school is out until further notice, Sandy takes this as an opportunity to study with Patrick so he can pass the year. (TV-PG-D) (4.118 million viewers) 22. Disaster at Prom - April 26, 2015 - Jon23812 School is back in session. The senior prom is soon and everyone goes there with their dates and have a good time. During the prom Jellyfish start coming in and sucking the brains of the students. This is Plankton's plot to put the school out of business. Since Sandy wear's a helmet, her brain can't be sucked out and she stops Plankton plot, and Plankton gets fired. (TV-14-DLSV) (7.824 million viewers) 23. Final Exams - May 10, 2015 - Jon23812 Finals are almost here. Patrick fears that he might fail and repeat senior year so he runs away the day before the test. SpongeBob later finds him and tells Patrick that he doesn't have to worry. Patrick returns to school and takes the test and passes. (TV-PG-L) (6.245 million viewers) 24. Graduation - May 17, 2015 - Jon23812 The senior class graduates and are ready for college. (TV-PG-D) (10.452 million viewers) Trivia *This is The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions first show for a non-Viacom owned channel. *The series premiere drew 7.442 million viewers, making it the third highest rated show on FOX's Sunday Night line-up behind The Simpsons and Family Guy. *On March 9, 2014, the "Party Rock Earworm" episode aired and the series claimed it to be the most popular episode with 17 million viewers, mostly because it relates to Party Rock Anthem, which is extremely well-known. *The last episode aired on May 17, 2015 and will soon have a direc-to-DVD movie and a spin-off series. Awards and Nominations *1 = Nominated for "Suspended For Fun" *2 = SpongeTechX, also nominated for Leader Plankton! *3 = Dillion9988, also nominated for Leader Plankton! and SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show *4 = Jon23812, also nominated for The SpongeTron & Pattron Show See Also *Bikini Bottom High: Summer Vacation - direc-to-DVD movie *Bikini Bottom University - Spin-off series Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions Category:Shows Category:Series Category:TV-PG Category:Rated TV-PG Category:TV-14 Category:Rated TV-14 Category:DRAMA Category:COMEDY Category:Comedies Category:Dealing with Drama/Angst Category:Dealing with Comedy Category:Featured Articles Category:Squilliam Fancyson's Favorite Category:Fanfiction Spongebob Category:Fanon